


Always

by shiningtwice



Series: you're my forever and always [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy saida day, saida, saida married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: They are each other’s always and forever. This is a glimpse of Sana and Dahyun’s married life.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: you're my forever and always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th Anniversary, SaiDa!

“Of course, I will marry you, Dahyun-ah!”

It has been 8 years already since Dahyun proposed to Sana and the latter wholeheartedly said her million-dollar _yes_. It has been 8 years already since one of their happiest days in their whole lives that they will never forget. It has been 8 years already since they allow themselves to open another chapter in their lives together.

They can both still remember how their parents and friends shouted their congratulations, how both their parents and the couple themselves cry because of joy, how they celebrated the night with smiles on their faces. They can still remember that very day because it was yet another milestone they achieved together.

And how has it been a married couple for 6 years already? Of course, of freaking course, it feels so nice, feels so great being able to wake up next to the person you truly love, being able to make breakfast for her, being able to eat meals together, being able to drive to work and go home together, being able to live as a family, being able to sleep at night peacefully together, being able to be more inspired as day passes by knowing there’s someone at home waiting , being able to build a new home with the person you will spend the rest of your life with. It is an exciting, overwhelming, happy feeling for Sana and Dahyun.

They went shopping for their new built home. They bought living room and kitchen appliances, almost had a small fight at the department store because of just picking the color of the sofa, picking of the right lampshade, picking of the size of their side table, picking of their bed, picking of their bathroom tools, picking of the colors of their walls, and Dahyun just mostly agrees on Sana’s choices because she deep down knows that Sana is greater than her when it comes to home appliances and being the housewife material (even if they both work). There’s just something that tells her that Sana’s decision is more practical than hers (but Sana still consider Dahyun’s stand, of course).

They, most of the times, cook meals together and eat before they go to work. They cook dinner after work, as well. Or sometimes, when both are too tired from the stress their respective offices had given them, they will order some takeouts and proceed to rant about their day, on how irritating their bosses and juniors are, on how their meetings were suddenly canceled, on how there were last minute deliveries, on how their colleagues talk so loud behind their back, on how disgusting the foods were in their cafe, on how their computer was on unusual slow speed when they had a deadline 30 minutes before end of office hours, and then they will comfort each other. Because even if they were so tired and exhausted from their work, they still came home to each other’s arms.

They cuddle, watch movies until midnight like they are still the teenager Sana and Dahyun back then who wants to stay up all night, but they are the mature version now, has a clearer version of the future. They will watch different genres of their type, mostly Dahyun’s because Sana trust her enough with that part. They will scream, then they will laugh, then they will feel nervous, then they will feel excited. They will feel different emotions because of how broad the genres of the movies Dahyun picked and the next thing they knew was that it was already 20 minutes past 2 and they need to sleep already, or else their body will suffer because they are slowly aging.

They still stroll at midnight if there are no works the next day. They will walk around their village, discover some places that later on will be recognized as their escape when they don’t want to go straight home. They will walk under the moonlight and just talk about things, their dreams, what the future will bring to the both of them. They will hold hands, admire each other’s beauty and how after 2 decades since they met, they were still gorgeous as ever. (Dahyun won’t just stop blabbing about how ethereal Sana’s beauty is, because indeed, her wife is glowing as ever, inside and out).

They go on dates on Saturdays where they discover ramen places or dog cafes or watch movies or have a road trip. They do whatever they want because it’s both their free day. They also sometimes just stay home, feeling the presence of each other and after how many years of being married, they still can’t believe that destiny brought them together, that they indeed end up with each other. They will talk about their different tastes in ramen and kimbap, about their different movie genres, about their different likes on dog breeds, about their goal of travelling the whole world and how will they all achieve their remaining goals as they continue to grow old.

They decided to adopt a dog and welcomed Ari on their 3rd wedding anniversary. Sana really, really wants to have a pet dog and in her 28 years of existing in this world, she never had one, and she thinks this is the opportunity she’s been waiting for since then. Of course, both are excited, especially Sana, so when they finally sign the papers and brought Ari home for the first time, Sana started crying. They really felt like parents already who just got from the hospital after delivering a child. They took care of him and treated him as their own child. They grow fond of him that they became part of the wives’ daily lives and there’s nothing more adorable than that. Ever since Ari came into their lives, they started to walk their village not just with each other, but also with their child.

They plan for their future, and the family they want to build. They plan on how many kids they want to raise and Sana immediately answered 2 and already has the names for them: Aki and Yuki. Dahyun giggled at her wife on how detailed she was that night because she was just clearly, casually asking that. It’s cute that they both have the like to raise a child on their own and how nice it is seeing little Dahyun and little Sana running around their own humble home, insisting on playing with them, spoiling them with gifts, and celebrating life. How really nice that is would be. They promised to work harder and save for their own family in the future as well because they just want to give, if not best, better for their children.

They still do so many things together and they will never get tired of it, will never get tired of each other, hence, continue to discover and explore things about each other and around them. They continue to grow as adults, as individuals, as a married couple.

There is one time when they were just chilling at their bedroom, decided to just stay home with Ari by their side and the background noise from the television playing some old historical Korean drama, when they decided to just be lazy all day, they welcomed and hugged the silence that surrounds them a few minutes after and turned off the television. It was unexpectedly hot that day, summer was about to start and Sana was about to fall asleep when Dahyun suddenly asked her.

“Do you know why am I sure that I love you?”

Dahyun enthusiastically asked Sana while they’re cuddling on the couch. There’s a 3-second silence that evokes Dahyun to continue because her wife just lovingly stared at her waiting for her to continue, sleepiness immediately got out of her system.

“Because I choose you everyday”

Sana’s eyes always sparkle whenever her wife looks at it, it is as if it holds the whole universe that makes her fall in love deeper every single day, but her eyes that day was more sparkly one, one that immediately produces happy tears (she just knows) that made her hug her wife.

“Hey, what’s wrong, Sana-chan?”

“I love you, Dahyunie. I love you so much.”

It’s sweet, it’s sincere. Dahyun loves it very much when Sana blurts out those words to her. It’s that phrase she just wants to listen over and over again in her entire life, because it just adds to the point that she will surely love and chooses Sana everyday. Hearing her say that she loves her, so much, that much, makes her heart melt, makes her want to give everything to the girl, and she surely did, and vice versa. 

Even if Dahyun’s shirt was already soaked from her wife’s tears and she can still hear her sobs, she can’t help but smile because it’s just one of those delicate moments she wants to have with her wife and will forever cherish. It’s one of those moments where she will repeatedly say that she’s in love with Sana over and over again like a broken record that Sana will keep on listening to. It’s one of those moments where they will just hug and kiss each other because words are not enough to express what they feel.

And there’s no choices in the first place because Sana is Dahyun’s love of her life. Minatozaki Sana is her forever and always, and she’s sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote for TWICE (and Tzuyu) for SOBA 🥺️


End file.
